La grande Rome, euh, non: Erebor
by Zero-ryuu
Summary: Besoin d'un résumé pour ce délire? Soit: Une jeune femme sans le sou veut prendre une chambre dans une auberge. Elle décide de la payer par une histoire. Une histoire bien étrange.


Et bien, revoilà Zéro avec un nouvel OS.

Alors, je préviens tout de suite: c'est un gros délire. Issu d'une overdose d'histoire romaine alliée à une grande fatigue. C'est quand même fou ce qu'on peut penser quand on est fatigué. Mais je pense que le pire, c'est d'avoir utilisé une forme sérieuse pour dire mes bêtises et d'avoir écrit trois pages pour _ça._..

Donc, j'ai écrit ce délire parce que ma meilleure amie m'a dit avoir apprécié mon petit résumé que je lui ai fait et parce que Tinu (Mikipeach) m'a dit vouloir le lire. x) Sinon je n'aurais pas osé l'écrire.

_Le Hobbit _est évidemment la possession de JRR Tolkien. Je prie les persos de ne pas venir me trucider, ni les gagas d'histoire d'ailleurs. J'aime autant les premiers que la seconde. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que j'ai déliré dessus! x)

* * *

_La grande Rome…euh non : Erebor_

La taverne était bien éclairée. L'aubergiste avait intelligemment installé ses torches. Dehors, il faisait nuit. Une nuit noire, sans étoile, la lune couverte par les nuages. Une nuit d'orage, diraient les plus savants. Pour les superstitieux, une nuit de mauvais présages. Le temps passant, la taverne s'était vidée de ses habitués et le silence avait remplacé les rires gras et les musiques errantes. Il ne restait qu'un homme encapuchonné qui sirotait tranquillement sa bière, sans se presser outre mesure. L'aubergiste essuyait avec son calme habituel les verres, attendant patiemment que ce dernier client daigne enfin finir sa chope, se lever, partir ou lui demander une chambre pour la nuit. D'après ce brave homme, la nuit était bien trop avancée et bien trop mauvaise pour que de nouveaux clients apparaissent…

-Bonsoir !

…A part ces aventuriers de passage qui ne savaient pas quand arriver à une heure décente pour le commun des mortels. Le nouvel arrivant laissa la porte se refermer derrière lui et se dirigea à grands pas vers l'aubergiste. Des pas mouillés, voire même carrément trempés. Tout comme le reste de cette personne.

Alors les savants avaient eu raison : une nuit d'orage.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ?, s'enquit le brave bonhomme en posant le verre qu'il essuyait toujours alors qu'il était sec. Son nouveau client ôta sa capuche, libérant le visage jovial d'une jeune femme, et lui sourit tout en répondant :

-De l'eau et un bon ragoût.

L'aubergiste acquiesça et lui amena ce qu'elle demandait. Elle le paya tout en grimaçant devant sa bourse désormais vide. Elle commença toutefois à manger sans rien dire. Le silence se réinstalla dans la taverne. L'homme continuait de boire sa bière. L'aubergiste reprit sa vaisselle. Et la jeune femme mangeait tranquillement. Ce fut pourtant elle qui rompit le silence en pointant soudainement sa cuillère vers l'autre client et lui demandant d'une voix amusée :

-Vous semblez-vous ennuyer. Une histoire vous dirait-elle ?

L'homme leva un regard surprit, ne s'attendant pas à être sollicité, et haussa les épaules. Prenant cela pour un acquiescement, la jeune femme se tourna vers l'aubergiste, sa cuillère impolie pointée vers sa personne, et lui lança :

-Si mon histoire vous plaît, pourrait-elle payer ma chambre pour cette nuit ? L'orage ne va pas s'arrêter avant demain matin vu comme la pluie tombe drue.

L'aubergiste lui lança un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de cette idée saugrenue mais elle ne se départit par de son sourire. Retournant son attention sur l'autre client, elle dit d'une voix claire :

-Oyez ! Oyez ! Voici maintenant contée la fabuleuse histoire de la grande Rome, aussi connue sous le nom d'Erebor.

Le soupir que poussa l'homme encapuchonné fut brisé par le hoquet de surprise qu'il lâcha devant la fin de cette phrase. Que racontait cette drôle de bonne femme ?

-Les sources ne semblent pas d'accord sur les noms des protagonistes mais les évènements concordant nous permettent de dresser une histoire cohérente. Ouvrez grand vos oreilles, soyez tout ouïe ! Le récit va commencer.

La jeune femme se tut pour reprendre quelques cuillères de son repas. L'aubergiste et l'homme reprirent leurs activités mais leurs attentions étaient tournées vers cette femme étrange et son histoire. Ils attendaient qu'elle reprenne.

-Le lointain ancêtre dont descend la dynastie dont cette histoire va parler se nomme, aux choix des sources sur lesquelles nous nous basons, Romulus ou Durin. Le premier aurait été fils d'un roi dont le trône avait été usurpé et aurait eu un frère jumeau Rémus qu'il tua. Le second aurait été l'un des sept pères des Nains créés par Aulë. Nul frère jumeau dans cette version-là toutefois.

L'aubergiste avait arrêté son action, écoutant l'histoire attentivement. Quant à l'homme encapuchonné, il en avait presque lâché sa chope et regardait maintenant la jeune femme avec ce que l'on devinait être de la stupeur à l'état pur.

-Notre histoire commence lorsque Thror roi d'Erebor, aussi connu sous le nom de Tarquin le Superbe, fut chassé par la République, incarnée dans le terriblissime Smaug le doré, dernier des Grands Vers à la cuirasse épaisse et au souffle enflammé. La République instaura un régime politique où les magistratures étaient maîtresses. Consuls, prêteurs, censeurs, édiles, questeurs, tribuns de la plèbe. Tous coexistaient dans un immense trésor, chaque pièce étant un magistrat. Quant au Sénat, conseil d'anciens magistrats, il se rassemblait dans l'Arkenstone, aussi connu sous le nom de curie, où il pouvait afficher sa glorieuse action.

L'homme encapuchonné et l'aubergiste étaient maintenant pris dans l'histoire. Le premier, ayant enfin fini sa chope, en redemandant une tandis que la jeune femme continuait son repas. Cette dernière ne faisant pas mine de reprendre, l'aubergiste se pencha vers elle et demanda :

-Et qu'arriva-t-il à cette République incarnée en un dragon ?

-Cela vous intéresse ?, lui fut rétorqué au quart de tour. Le bonhomme se redressa, gêné d'avoir oublié les termes de la proposition de la jeune femme, et fit mine de se désintéresser de la chose. Toutefois, il ne put s'empêcher de tendre à nouveau l'oreille lorsque la conteuse reprit :

-Les choses restèrent ainsi pendant de nombreuses années. Mais la République connue une crise majeure : les ambitions personnelles prenaient de plus en plus le pas. De plus, les richesses accumulées par Smaug étaient convoitées par d'autres. Nous allons maintenant passer au passage le plus troublant tant les sources nous donnent des problèmes de cohérence. En très simple : des évènements différents sont placés sous le même nom dans certains textes alors que d'autres parlent de trois personnages différents. Le nom de la première hypothèse est César. Nous allons donc décliner la suite du récit entre les actions de César 1, de César 2 et de César 3.

La stupeur était de retour dans la posture de l'homme encapuchonné. De toute évidence, il avait connaissance de cette histoire et certains points ne semblaient pas concorder avec la sienne. La jeune femme lui fit alors remarquer qu'il avait fini sa chope. Acquiesçant à ce constat, il en redemanda une, sous le sourire rusé de la femme, et celui heureux de l'aubergiste.

-Nous allons commencer par suivre le périple de César 1, le plus intéressant des trois. Oyez le nom que lui donne d'autres sources : Thorin Ecu-de-chêne fils de Thrain fils de Thror et voyez le premier problème qui se présente à nous : notre César 1, ou Thorin Ecu-de-chêne, serait le petit-fils de Tarquin le Superbe, le monarque chassé par la République Smaug. Or nous parlons dans certains cas de plus de quatre cents ans d'écart entre Tarquin le Superbe et César 1- ou même les 2 et 3. Mais là n'est pas le sujet ! Notre Thorin, alias César 1, a entrepris, accompagné de treize nains ou même d'une armée, avec laquelle il aurait franchi le fleuve Rubicon, de mettre à bas la République. Il y serait arrivé, reprenant le pouvoir pour lui seul, nommé Roi sous la Montagne ou dictateur. Mais, à son grand malheur, il aurait été tué par Brutus aussi connu sous le nom d'Azog le Profanateur.

L'aubergiste était maintenant totalement pris dans l'histoire, tant et si bien qu'il faillit ne pas remarquer les secousses insistantes sur son bras de la part de l'homme encapuchonné qui voulait une autre chope. Une fois avec l'objet de son désir entre ses mains, l'homme se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui parla pour la première fois :

-Et donc, comment a été mis à bas la République puisque votre César 1, que je connais mieux sous le nom de Thorin, semble avoir réussi son périple ?

-Et bien, commença la jeune femme avec un air malicieux. Elle interrompit sa phrase, laissant traîner le suspense avant de lâcher dans un souffle : C'est là que César 2 intervient.

L'aubergiste laissa échapper un cri de surprise tandis que l'homme encapuchonné laissait choir sa chope dans sa tentative de prendre sa tête dans ses mains. Il pensait pouvoir démontrer l'incohérence presque idiote des propos de la jeune femme mais elle avait facilement détourné son attaque. Il fallut attendre quelques jurons et une autre chope de bière avant que le récit puisse se poursuivre.

-César 2 semble se nommer Bard et être un lointain descendant du roi d'une ville prospère, Dale, que l'instauration de la République à Rome, ou Erebor, aurait détruite. Alors que la République, qui rappelons-le est en fait le dragon Smaug, montrait sa colère, Bard, un archer de mérite, lui aurait envoyé une flèche en plein dans son poids faible, signant de ce fait sa fin. Cela répond-il à votre question ?

-On pourrait le dire, marmonna l'homme encapuchonné, s'attirant un léger rire de la jeune femme. L'aubergiste demanda alors :

-Et que fait César 3 ?

-Ah ! César 3 est connu sous le nom de Nécromancien. Il aurait mené la Guerre des Gaules, aussi connue comme étant le siège des vertes forêts de Vertbois-le-Grand devenue les sombres ramures de Mirkwook. Il y mena des légions d'araignées géantes mais les gaulois, ou elfes sindar, résistaient encore et toujours à l'envahisseur, dans leur château souterrain au nord de la forêt, sous la houlette de leur roi : Thranduil, ou bien Vercingétorix.

Cette fois-ci, l'on pouvait apercevoir la bouche grande ouverte de surprise de l'homme malgré que sa capuche cachât son visage. Secouant la tête, comme pour se persuader qu'il avait mal entendu, il redemanda encore une chope.

-Et après ?, fit l'aubergiste dès qu'il eut finit de servir la bière.

-Après ? Et bien, il y a cette grande bataille connue comme étant la Bataille des Cinq Armées ou la Bataille d'Actium. César 1, alias Thorin, y aurait participé dans la première hypothèse mais la seconde le donne pour mort depuis au moins dix ans. Cette bataille opposa Octave, aussi connu sous le nom de Dain des Monts de Fer, a Marc-Antoine, connu par d'autres sous le nom de Bolg, chef des gobelins. Ce fut une bataille féroce, opposant pas loin de cinq armées sur terre selon notre première version, et deux grandes flottes selon la seconde. En tout cas, elle se solda par la victoire d'Octave, alias Dain, mais la malheureuse mort de Fili et Kili, autres noms donnés à la Haute Egypte et la Basse Egypte, qui tombèrent lors des affrontements. Dain fut nommé Roi sous la Montagne, empereur disent certains, et prit le nom d'Auguste. Voilà la fin de l'histoire.

La jeune femme finit en même temps son repas et remercia chaleureusement l'aubergiste pour une si bonne nourriture. Ce dernier, tout heureux des compliments, ne manqua pas de le faire savoir en remerciant à son tour la jeune femme pour son histoire.

-Cela vous a donc intéressé ?, releva-t-elle, mettant l'aubergiste dans l'embarras puisque se rappelant le contrat initial. La jeune femme tourna la tête vers l'homme encapuchonné tout en continuant : A notre ami ici présent aussi, si on se fie à toutes les bières qu'il a pris peine d'acheter pour écouter jusqu'au bout en sirotant tranquillement.

L'aubergiste dut se rendre à l'évidence que sans l'histoire de la femme, il ne se serait pas fait autant d'argent avec l'homme encapuchonné. Ce dernier comprit alors s'être fait utiliser par la femme pour avoir une chambre où passer la nuit. Il la suivit alors qu'elle montait à l'étage pour se retirer et lui demanda :

-Avez-vous conscience des inepties que vous avez dites ?

-Ah ? Un connaisseur ?, comprit la femme avant de sourire d'un air tout à fait malicieux : Et si je réponds oui ?

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle reprit son ascension. L'homme resta à finir sa chope, murmurant tout de même :

-Alors c'est que vous devez être folle.

La jeune femme sourit avant de tourner dans le couloir et l'homme crut entendre une réponse :

-Peut-être est-ce le cas.

Il ne releva tout de fois pas et repartit dans la salle central de l'auberge, paya sa consommation, prit ses effets et retourna sur les routes, par monts et par vaux. Et quand il retrouva la compagnie des siens, les Rôdeurs du Nord, il ne manqua pas de leur faire entendre cette version de l'histoire. Leur chef, un certain Aragorn fils d'Arathorn, finit par le dire à son tour au nain Gimli dont le père Gloin avait participé à la reprise d'Erebor. Et le nain ne put qu'hausser les épaules en marmonnant :

-Je ne sais pas ce que cette femme a pu fumer comme herbes à pipe mais je n'ai jamais eu connaissance de telles idioties et encore moins de cette Rome.

* * *

Oui je sais, c'est terriblement idiot. J'étais à bout aussi. Et j'ai vraiment pensé tout ça sans trop réfléchir. Tout comme j'ai vu Thranduil (que j'aime bien soit dit en passant) et les elfes sindar avec des barbes gauloises. Cela a eu au moins le mérite de me faire rire.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse:j'ai commencé l'écriture du chapitre 1 de _Négociations_. Mais vu mon boulot de fac et le fait que je veuille 10 pages au minimum, je ne pense pas le finir cette semaine. J'avais aussi dit pouvoir poster le chapitre 2 de _Ténèbres et Lumière_ (LOTR) car j'en ai une base mais je pense rajouter un chapitre, donc en refaire un entier.

Maintenant, je peux aller me terrer. x)


End file.
